


扉斑关键词

by xiaosuxin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: OOC，OOC，OOC的cp关键词测试段子注意





	扉斑关键词

【扉斑/一见钟情，年龄差，报复】

 

宇智波斑原本不相信一见钟情，现在他信了。

隔壁新搬来的白发大叔在阳光下有着方正的迷人侧脸，认真翻看书本的模样美好得像沐浴在金色的圣光。

作为一个小恶霸初中生，宇智波斑跳到对方的阳台，把千手扉间那些迎风招展的洁白衬衫弄得一片狼籍。他借身体灵活的优势一脚踹在闻声出来查看的千手扉间的胸口，做了个鬼脸跑了，还顺便踢烂了对方的窗户玻璃。

 

第二天，新来的班主任在做完自我介绍之后微笑着扶了扶眼镜，镜片后赤红的眼瞳闪过犀利的光：“宇智波斑同学，放学后到我办公室来一下，我们好好谈谈。”

踏进办公室的瞬间宇智波斑就觉得不对，他转身要逃，却被更快地抓住手腕，半拖半抱地按在了千手扉间的办公桌上。

一个陷阱。他突然醒悟，现在办公室就只有千手扉间一个老师，学生们也都离开学校回家了——

“无耻！放开我！”他努力挣扎，可四肢都被男人牢牢压制，身高和力量的差距让他恼羞成怒，恨恨地开始磨牙。

“身为班主任我有权管教不听话的学生，或者，你也可以理解为这是报复。”千手扉间用膝盖顶在他两腿之间，勾起恶劣的笑意：“是你先招惹我的。”

 

 

【扉斑/灵魂互换，一生的对手，你的名字】

 

宇智波斑一生的对手是千手柱间。

千手扉间的对手是宇智波泉奈，后来他打败了宇智波泉奈，所以他说不出自己“一生的对手”的名字。

宇智波斑和千手柱间结识时隐瞒了姓氏，等宇智波斑对千手柱间说出他完整的名字时，他们决裂了。

千手扉间从一开始就知道斑是宇智波家的人。他也知道泉奈的名字。

后来他们一起建立了村子，后来他们相继死去，后来诸多牵扯一笔勾销，他们不再理会旧账，一同归于净土。

 

千手扉间和宇智波斑发现他们的灵魂交换了。

宇智波扉间和千手斑在南贺川边相遇，他们互相报上姓名，痛痛快快地打了一架，同样筋疲力尽地躺在地上，突然相视大笑，声音震起了一群飞鸟。

宇智波扉间和千手斑一生都是对手，一生都是传奇。

他们称呼对方从来不用姓氏，而是默契地叫“斑”“扉间”。

他们总是说命运和他们开了个玩笑，但他们乐在其中。

 

 

【扉斑/肤色差，你的名字，理想与爱情】

 

宇智波斑趴在千手扉间的胸口，像得了什么有趣玩物一样认真地研究起他的身体。这里戳戳，那里摸摸，直到千手扉间终于忍无可忍地握住了他疑似性骚扰的手，他抬起头调笑似的说：“喂，扉间，你真是白得像个姑娘，还是天天精心保养护肤的那种。”

“可惜我不是。”千手扉间淡定地回应，翻身把斑没继续的性骚扰一一实行在他身上。

宇智波斑在南贺川说出自己是宇智波和千手柱间划清界限时，千手柱间当场就是一副受到极大打击的模样，而在他身后的扉间淡定得好像什么都没听到，还嫌弃了一下自家兄长太没定力。

千手扉间和宇智波斑一向是针尖对麦芒，谁也不让谁，两个人在会议上吵，在宴席上吵，在大街上吵，在床上也吵。他们之间的差异从互为宿敌的姓氏，到迥异的肤色差，随便哪一样拎出来都够他们互相怼一顿。

可唯独在理想上，他们各执己见，却互不评价。

千手扉间一如既往地冷静：“我的使命就是辅佐大哥，理想就是好好地完成自己的使命。”

宇智波斑毫不在乎：“我想做的事只有我才能完成，柱间和扉间想用村子维护和平就让他们去尝试吧。反正等到我大计完成的时候，一切结果自有分晓。”

矛盾？

理想是理想，爱情是爱情，他们之间的差异多了去了，再多一件又怎么会影响。爱了就是爱了，都是男人有什么好婆婆妈妈？

“虽然白得过分，可你这混账家伙身上的伤疤就显得没那么好看了。”

“那是自然，我也是和你一样在战场上摸爬滚打，受过的伤不比你少，和你一样留了不少伤痕。”

 

他们两人的本质是相似的灵魂啊。

 

 

 

【扉斑/性癖，相隔万里，cosplay】

 

二代目火影大人出了长期任务，去了很远很远的地方。

宇智波斑窝在床上翻来覆去，欲求不满地咬着被角，最终想出了一个主意。

被召来的暗部有着一头白发，面具下是棱角分明的脸庞，红色的上挑眼和三道鲜红的伤疤看起来格外顺眼。

宇智波斑愉快地扯下暗部的裤子，跪在地上捧着那根尺寸可观的东西又舔又亲。他用脸颊蹭蹭这逐渐变硬的阳具，深吸一口气急不可耐地做起了深喉。

白发暗部用带着黑手套的手指抚摸斑的头发，红琉璃一样的眼眸闪动着意味不明的情绪。在宇智波斑来回吞吐着他的性器、两颊发红地“唔唔”哼吟时，他揉一把斑光溜溜的屁股，在白皙的臀肉留下暧昧的淡红指印，然后两根手指并拢，毫不留情地探进臀缝间饥渴地一张一合的小穴，搅动起嫣红软烂的穴肉。肠壁自发分泌的透明淫液从他的指缝间滴落，弄脏了名贵的长毛地毯。

宇智波斑被按在那张柔软的大床上时已经完全硬了，白发暗部轻弹了下他高高翘起的阴茎，惹来一声低低的呜咽。暗部用力拍一把宇智波斑拼命往后撅起还不要脸地摇动的屁股，握紧对方细窄的腰就把自己的性器送进了湿热的甬道，顶着淫靡地缠上来的肠肉来回地磨斑的前列腺。在斑毫不压抑的放浪叫声中，他倾下身咬着斑的耳垂低声发问：“你看起来很爽啊，宇智波总裁。对cosplay的执念强烈到这种地步吗？”

“嗯唔……啊啊！闭嘴，别叫我总裁……哈啊、要叫……斑大人！”

“……遵命，斑大人。”

 

千手扉间瞟一眼房间角落堆着的各种忍者周边，无奈地耸了耸肩。交往之后他才发现斑在床上对于cosplay有着迷一样的狂热喜爱，而且热衷于让他cosplay成各种形象各种身份。

不过被迫穿上羞耻的cos服什么的，也不过是无关痛痒的小事。他挺腰再次狠狠撞在斑的敏感点，引得斑惊叫一声，绷紧了身体连脚趾都微微颤抖。

 

对于爱人的小小性癖，他乐意满足，并决意服务到底。


End file.
